<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason's Story by Zakuya_Kanbara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508721">Jason's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara'>Zakuya_Kanbara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 25 Background Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Outsiders (Comics), Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Character Study, Deaf Character, F/M, Gotham Orphanage, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Rated for Jason's Language, Spoiler?, Teen Pregnancy, batfam, by who else but a clown, mentions of abuse, selina kyle is a good mom, that boy has a mouth on him, we die like Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, begrudgingly, recounts his life as it has happened so far. </p><p>He's pretty sure that some higher being up there is out to get him, cause when he really thinks about it, his Todd luck has been absolutely terrible.</p><p>Well, not totally terrible, there have been some good things that have happened.<br/>-<br/>A small look into the life of one Jason Todd-Wayne</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 25 Background Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>I am back with another post to this series. </p><p>This one actually took me a while to finish and for a while I thought about making it a two parter, but then I though, nobody wants to wait for a second part, so I rolled up my sleeves and finished it.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this part and are excited for ones to come!</p><p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of Abuse, done by a not so nice clown (Honestly you should of seen this coming with Jason's part)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, great. The last thing that I wanted to do was spend my time here monologuing about how fucked up my life is. I mean, you have to admit, when you are part of a family that goes out at night dressed in weird ass costumes to protect Gotham, you can’t say that you are not at least a little fucked up.</p><p>Guess it’s time for one of those stupid icebreakers that they make you do in school to “get to know everyone”, but let’s be honest, no one remembers anything that is said in those sessions. But fine, whatever. </p><p>To put it simply my name is Jason Todd-Wayne, only if I give you permission are you allowed to call me Jay. I am currently 20 years old, that’s far more years lived in a row than most Jason Todd’s from what I hear. I have dark blue eyes that seem really out of place with my black hair and tan skin. It’s just my Hispanic blood shining through with everything but my eyes, I guess. Yes, I am Hispanic, I don’t care what Kyle or Tom say, Perú is the best Hispanic country and they can go suck it for saying differently.</p><p>Ugh, now I actually have to talk about myself in a none descriptive format. I don’t want to do this. Can’t Damian come here and threaten to impale me with his sword if I don’t. I work better under duress like that. </p><p>I guess I can start with my early life, even though there isn’t much to say about it. I was left at a Gotham orphanage at the ripe old age of 2 and I spent two whole years there. Honestly, I did not think that I was ever going to get out, I was very pessimistic from a young age. </p><p>I was 4 when a couple came to the orphanage, they were young and the I remember thinking that the woman was a princess cause she was so enchanting looking. </p><p>Said woman saw me looking at her with such wonder in my eyes, that she came up to me. The guy that she came with kept his distance at first, I understood, you never could know what a kid at an orphanage had gone through and how they would react to too many people in their space. This woman knelt down in front of me and asked me what my name was. I told her and then she told me that her name was Selina and that her and her Fiancé were here to try and find someone that could make their little family a little more complete. </p><p>Let me be real for a sec, as a 4-year-old, I had walls that no 4-year-old should even be able to conger up. But somehow, in that small interaction with this woman, they all came crumbling down. I don’t know why, but I knew, that I was supposed to go with them. </p><p>It took a while for everything to get sorted and finalized, during that time Selina would tell me about this other kid that they had adopted named Richard, but he went by Dick. I thought that was a new level of stupid, willing letting people call you a dick, but whatever, you do you, I guess.</p><p>I finally met Dick my first day at the manor, and oh my god, my first and immediate thought was that he had to be protected at all times. How could someone be as happy as he was, considering everything that he had gone through? (Yes, both Selina and Bruce made sure that I was informed and wouldn’t say anything stupid.) That was something that I didn’t, and still don’t to a point, understand about him. I just knew that this was someone that I would want on my side. </p><p>Dick and I had a run of the place, it was just us and that was honestly one of the best years of my very young life. </p><p>And then Tim entered the picture.</p><p>I’m making it sound like he is terrible or something, no, not at all. I just love being dramatic when I talk about him cause it annoys the crap out of him. This is how I have decided to live my life, let me be an individual.</p><p>Tim was a change for sure, Dick was adopted when he was 6 and I was adopted at 4. Tim was adopted at the age of 2, it was almost like he was fresh out of the womb or something considering how small he was. I remember when Mom and Dad brought him home, Dick and I were expecting for Tim to be able to walk or something, cause most 2-year old’s at the orphanage, while I was there, could walk. Nope, when we saw him, he was so tiny, it looked like he was underfed. (Later we found out it was neglect) </p><p>Of course, Alfred, being the amazing wizard that he is, made sure to prepare only the best for him to be able to get him to a better state of health. It took some time, but he finally started to look better. That made me ecstatic to know that he was going to be okay. (I love my brothers’ okay. Sue me.)</p><p>During all this time Mom and Dad had been postponing their wedding, first it was so I could get settled in, then it was the matter of Tim’s health. But at that point everything was all good and dandy, as some people say.</p><p>So, with nothing left to delay them, the ceremony took place. </p><p>Dick and I were both ring bearers and Tim was a flower gi-boy! Boy! I said boy!</p><p>I honestly thought that life couldn’t get better, oh how wrong I was. Not to long after, we had a new member to the fam, in the form of one little tiny Damian.</p><p>I hadn’t seen a newborn before, I thought that Tim was small, so nothing prepared me for how small Damian was. I really thought that I was going to break him when they let me hold him. </p><p>HA! I just remembered that I forgot to mention somethings, like some people that I met in between all this shit going down.</p><p>So, when I got adopted, one of my first days in the manor, Dick was hanging out with his friend Wally. (Honestly at this point in life, even I could see the heart eyes that they made. Took them years to realize it though.) Dick introduced me as his new brother. Wally then told me that he had a sister that was around my same age and that, if I wanted, he would introduce me.</p><p>At first, I didn’t know if I wanted to, I wasn’t really good in the whole friend department and I just wanted to spend my time with Dick whenever given the chance. After some time thinking about it, I finally decided that it would be okay to meet someone my age, even if that someone was a girl. (Don’t judge me, I was 4) </p><p>I told Dick that I wanted to meet Wally’s sister, and he told me that he was gonna go over to Wally’s house the next day and that I could come with. So, I went to bed that night and didn’t sleep much, cause now I was worried of what this girl was going to think of me. (The 4-year-old panic was real my dudes.)</p><p>I was worried over nothing.</p><p>She was kinda like a female version of Wally, just blonde instead of ginger. She was energetic and always smiling, it was not hard to become friends with her. Even today we are still friends. She is actually my best friend. Chris knows this and has accepted the fact that Eliza comes first in anything and everything.</p><p>Anyway, after this I was introduced to the other kids, like Connor, Kendra, Zach and Tula. Our little rag tag group was ready to fuck with you if we were bored enough. I once saw Dick try and explain to Kara what we were like in the beginning with such fear in his eyes. It was hilarious. (Even today I am still known as a #cockblock.)</p><p>Speaking of Kara, I was 5 when I met her and her brother Christopher. They had only just gotten to Earth about a year ago and were still trying to learn to blend in. Of course, our little group adopted Chris into it, and he was now our friend who we would teach how to human. If he was only a bit smarter, he would’ve stayed away for his own good, but nope he got corrupted by us. I am not sorry. (To this day I am still not sorry.)</p><p>Steve and Tom came into the group a year after that. Nothing dramatic happened with meeting them, it was just a regular meeting between super children. (True story.)</p><p>Then it was calm for two years, when all of a sudden Hal decided to adopt an 8-year-old kid. To this day I still don’t know what came over him to do so, but I don’t mind. Kyle is awesome and I feel as if he is one of the only ones that understands what it means to come from an orphanage. It was like we had a thing that no one else would really understand no matter how hard they might try to. That’s why I was so scared when I found Kyle one night. (But that’s a story for another time.)</p><p>I became Robin at 10, for a while Dick and I shared the mantel, I didn’t care though. I was just excited that I was finally going to be able to join in the family business. I savored every moment that I had in that costume. When I was 12, I became the only Robin, as Dick had taken up the persona of Nightwing. That was okay with me, there was still a bit till Tim would be able to become Robin and we would have to share the persona. Not that I minded or anything, I was just excited to be my own hero for a while.</p><p>I was 13 when my life almost ended.</p><p>It was stupid really. Going after The Joker by myself, after Batman and Nightwing had both told me not too. (You know, like a dumbass.) I should’ve realized that it was too easy, that this was a trap. But I was a stupid kid that thought that he knew what he was doing. But I didn’t and the next thing that I realized was that everything had gone black. </p><p>When I woke up, I quickly realized that I didn’t have my boots, utility belt, gloves, or cape. I felt naked without any of that, but I still had my mask on, for whatever that’s worth. I was cuffed to a steel chair and no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t get my hands or feet free. </p><p>That was when he walked in. The Joker.</p><p>He was carrying a crowbar in his hand, flaunting it about as he monologued about how he was going to make Batman feel a pain worse than his own death. I wasn’t sure what he meant then, but now I know that he meant that he was going to hurt Batman by hurting me. </p><p>And hurt me he did.</p><p>He brutalized me with that crowbar. It was easier to count how many of my bones were not broken, that is how bad it got. Even though it got bad, and I mean it got really bad, I refused to cry in front of that clown. Cause that’s all he was, a clown that needed to be locked up in Arkham for everything that he had done. </p><p>At one point, I think that he was talking again, but I couldn’t really tell, my ears were ringing way too much for me to be sure. I’m pretty sure that he said goodbye before he left though, cause I saw him turn around and give me one more discussing smile. </p><p>After he left, I collected myself and made my way to the door with the little strength that I had left. (More like I dragged my damaged body with the small bit of adrenaline that I had.) What I didn’t realized that it was all in vain as the door was locked from the outside with a chain and I had nowhere near the amount of strength required to break the door down. I thought that my best option at that point was to just wait till someone found me, because I knew for a fact, that my family was looking for me. That was something that I never doubted. (Still don’t, I trust them with ALMOST everything.)</p><p>It was only when I sat there, catching my breath, that I saw it. </p><p>A fucking bomb.</p><p>Great.</p><p>There were only a few seconds left on the bomb and I knew that I was a goner. I thought that if no one had found me at that point then it was too late for me. So, I sat there and watched as the seconds ticked down.</p><p>5…</p><p>4…</p><p>3…</p><p>I closed my eyes. (It’s actually scary how ready I was for death.)</p><p>CRASH</p><p>With only two seconds left on that thing, I saw Kara break in, grab the device, and fly it up and out of there as fast as she could, not wasting a single moment.</p><p>Not too far behind were both Wally and Dick. They both immediately stated to tend to my injuries. I might not have cried when all that abuse was happening to me, but I will say that when I saw my brother after all of that, I broke. </p><p>I just wanted to be held by him for a bit. And he let that happen. It got to be too much for me though, the adrenalin of the situation that was coursing through my veins had run out and I blacked out for a second time that day.</p><p>When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was how bright it was. (My first thought though was ‘What the fuck?’) There was a piercing white light, and I honestly thought that I was dead there for a second, but then my eyes adjusted, and I saw that it was actually a hospital room that I was in, not the other side. </p><p>The next thing I noticed was a beeping sound. I turn my head to see what it was and saw a heart monitor next to the bed that I was in. That was when I finally noticed all of the wires that were attached to me and the tube that was down my throat.</p><p>To say that I started to panic would be an understatement. (No shit.)</p><p>The panic attack that I started to have made the heart monitor started to lose it which alerted some nurses to enter my room. I remember them looking shocked when they first saw me. I didn’t understand why, and I also didn’t care. I just wanted someone to take this fucking tube that I had, out of my throat. </p><p>After some time with the doctors, they removed the tube and replaced it was a nasal cannula, cause apparently, I still needed something to help make my breathing easier. But other than that, they left everything else as is, cause they still needed to monitor my everything. </p><p>Not even one minute after the doctor left, did I hear the complaining voice that could only belong to one man. Apparently, Dick had been there all day and Wally had finally convinced him to get something to eat, so they went down to the cafeteria, only to show back up to doctors and nurses swarming my room. Yeah, his freak out was fair. (If our roles were switched, I would’ve probably reacted the same way.)</p><p>When they finally let him into my room, he looked… tired. Like a lot had happened that I didn’t know about. I was sitting up in my bed as he approached me slowly, he put a hand on my face and ran his thumb across my check. Then he started to cry, and he told me that I was asleep for almost two months. (Aka: coma boy, the real sleeping beauty.)</p><p>When he got the all clear sign from Wally, that was when he told me everything that had happened with the clown. During this, I saw that Wally stepped out of the room, phone in hand. I could only guess that since Dick was with me and didn’t want to take his eyes off of me for one second, Wally decided to call the rest of our family. </p><p>I don’t think that there has ever been a point in my life where I wanted my Mom and Dad more than in that moment. Hearing that I was in a coma for as long as I was, was a scary thing to hear about. Time moving forward without you living in it, peoples lives moving forward without you, your friends and family doing things without you. To say that I didn’t develop depression would be a great big old lie. The concept of time can really fuck with a person. (I have never related to Captain America more than in that moment.)</p><p>About an hour into talking to Dick and Wally, I could hear footsteps running down the hallway. Then, soon enough, not only were both Tim and Dami at the door, but also Mom and Dad. Everyone just stood there quietly for a bit, no one daring to make the first move. It was like we were having a staring contest, and everyone was too stubborn to lose, cause that is just the kind of family that we are, stubborn. I finally had enough, I lifted one of my arms and extended me hand after letting out a quiet sob.</p><p>Of course, being the amazing person that she always is, Mom was at my side in a second. She was being carful of all the wires that surrounded me and brought me into a hug as she sat down next to me. I cried into her shoulder as she would pet my head telling me that everything would be alright now. Not long after Dad also gave me a hug telling me how worried he was about me and all that mushy stuff. Tim and Dami let me have it at first, but then joined the rest of us in our family sob fest.</p><p>I could go into everything that I had to endure at the hospital. The different treatments, all of the physical therapy that I had to do to be able to start to do more things by myself, or even the fact that I had to learn how to walk again. I could even go into details about the different visits that I had. </p><p>All my friends came to visit at one point, but the doctors told them that not all of them could come in at the same time, cause there were too many of them. So, them being the patient people that they, those who have powers, used them to be able to come into my room to hang out for a while. While those that don’t just walked in. (Those people being just Connor, Kyle who didn’t want to use his ring, and Tula whose powers wouldn’t help her in this situation.) This all happened after I was taken out of the ICU. </p><p>I don’t actually think anyone wants to hear about the boring mundane things that happened. Anyway, after about a year being benched, I was finally allowed to go back out. Something that I had figured out during my stay at the hospital was that my time as Robin was over the moment the clown got me. I knew that if I was going to go back out, I was going to need a new persona. </p><p>The person that helped me come up with this knew persona was actually Roy, but we’ll talk about him a little bit later, cause, oh boy, do I have some things to say about him. (That is going to be our big Tony winning moment.)</p><p>Before we get to him, we have to talk about a girl named Cassandra Cain and how she changed my life. </p><p>I was 15 when I met her. She was just a regular new student at my high school, Gotham Academy. (The prison.) I didn’t think much about it, cause she was just a new student and that wasn’t a big deal, for me at least, to others it was like the end of the world. I would see people constantly trying to hit on her and how much she didn’t like it, but instead of getting all shy and flustered, she would stand her ground and make her point clear that she was not here to deal with anyone’s shit. She wasn’t scared of anyone. (She wasn’t like every other girl is what I’m trying to say.)</p><p>I admired that about her. I didn’t have many friends at school, and after everything that had happened with the coma and all of that, I realized that the people that I thought were my friends at school, only really hung out with me to try to get to Dad, which is pretty fucked up.</p><p>So, after seeing Cassandra’s confidents and the way that she could stand her ground, I took a chance, hoping that she didn’t knee me in the balls thinking that I was going to hit on her, and asked her if she wanted to have lunch together as friends. She looked me up and down, it was like she was reading me, trying to figure out what my intentions were, after a moment she nodded her head, and that was that.</p><p>We started to hang out a lot after that, she became my one friend in school, and I was okay with that, cause it’s better to have one real friend than a bunch of fake friends. (Can I get am Amen?!)</p><p>Oh, how I should’ve realized that other people would not like how close we had gotten. </p><p>We went to a party together, during the end of our junior year, that some of the other students were having at their place. We didn’t intend to stay long; it was mostly just to see if anything stupid would happen. And, oh boy, did something stupid happen, just that it was with us and not some other people like we thought would happen. When I say that we did a stupid, that’s to say that we had drinks in our hands, but then we set them down for just a second. When we came back to them, instead of getting new ones, you know like smart people, we finish what we had in our cups. (You know, like complete and utter dumb assess.) </p><p>Apparently, one of the people there had a connection with the Gotham black-market and got their hands-on Poison Ivy’s sex pollen. This same person didn’t like how close Cass and I were and wanted to drug her to be able to use her. The problem was that said person didn’t know which one of the cups was hers and decided to drug both of them. </p><p>I was 17 when I had a one-night stand with Cass.</p><p>If that was the end of that, then we could of probably of just forgot that ever happened and just move on with our lives still just being friends. Nope, cause whoever is up there apparently is out to get me. It might be God, or it might be this Rao guy that Kryptonians always mention, but whoever it is was definitely out to get me.</p><p>That one-night stand had resulted in a pregnancy.</p><p>Fuck me am I right. (I just can’t win.)</p><p>When this all happened, we immediately went to my parents. They were completely understanding, and Mom told us that she was going to check with Pam about keeping better tabs on her stuff. (I expected nothing less.)</p><p>The first thing that they asked us was if we wanted to keep it. I let Cass know that it would be her decision cause it was her body. She signed to me that she was willing to go through with the pregnancy, but that she didn’t want her life to revolve around a child. She asked me if after the child was born, if I wanted to keep it or give it up for adoption? (Keep it as in raise said child by myself.)</p><p>I sat there looking at her for a moment, thinking about everything. About all of the opportunities that I was given cause I was adopted by amazing people. My options were to either give up this unborn child who MIGHT have a chance to have a life as good as mine, or to keep it and make sure that this child had that life. </p><p>I knew what I was going to do.</p><p>After I told her what I wanted to do, she nodded her head and agreed with my decision. </p><p>To say that my family was helpful, is an understatement. They were amazing during all of this. They made sure that Cass was taken care of. She has an… interesting family situation to say the least, so she was living by herself before all of this. She ended up staying with us during her pregnancy. (It was actually a super fun time, cause before any of this happened, we were really good friends and we still are.)</p><p>Everything was going fine, but of course, my typical Todd luck decided to rear its ugly head. This time it was in the form of making Cass go into labor early. </p><p>At 35 weeks pregnant, she gave birth to a tiny little girl.</p><p>Because of the decision that we made earlier; I knew that my new mission in life was only just getting started. I was going to love and protect this sweet little girl with everything that I had. I ended up naming her too.</p><p>Ellie Zoe Todd-Wayne.</p><p>Since she was born premature, she was going to have to stay in the NICU, or the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, which is the place that hospitals keep babies that are born too early for observation. (You know, make sure that they don’t go out to party and all that.)</p><p>After two weeks of being stuck in the NICU they finally gave the all clear and she was able to come home with me. They let me know that before I could take her home, she needed to do a newborn hearing test.</p><p>She did not end up passing that test. </p><p>The doctors let me know that sometimes that happens with some babies, that they might not pass that test, but end up having regular hearing as they grow up. </p><p>Call it a parent’s intuition or whatever, but I knew that something was wrong. But at the same time, it could be my anxiety. (I had a lot of that after the accident, as it now has been deemed.) I wanted to talk to someone about this, but I wasn’t sure who. Sure, almost all of the Titans at this point were parents, but Dick and Wally were also recent parents and would probably also have no idea what to do. (Cause they are idiots, but I love them for who they are.) Garth’s kids were part Atlantean and Kara’s kids were part Kryptonian, so they wouldn’t be much help. My only option was someone who had a human child with two years of parenthood under his belt. So, I went to Roy. (I make it sound like he is bottom of the barrel when it comes to parenting, but that’s not it at all. More on that in a bit.)</p><p>I talked to him about everything and he listened to me, understood my worries and offered me some advice. To calm the fuck down first off, and then to realize that even if there is something wrong with Ellie’s hearing, it wouldn’t mean that I would just stop loving her.</p><p>And that’s what I needed to hear, all of this time I was so worried about the “what if’s” that instead of that I needed to focus more on the “okay, now what?”</p><p>After talking with Roy, I talked with my parents about all of this and they helped me get in touch with a what I can only say is a real good baby hearing doctor. Mom came with me to the appointment. (For moral support, cause I was a mess.) Ellie was almost 3 months old at this point. She was 3 months old when we got the news that because of the premature birth, she had almost 80% hearing loss. </p><p>Hearing this news was hard, but I remembered Roy’s words and then asked the doctor, “okay, now what?” </p><p>Almost a year later and Ellie had her hearing aids that her Uncle Wally had A Quiet Placed out of nowhere. (He may secretly by John Krasinski, that is TBD.) I have no idea how he did that, but I am grateful; if I was to get hearing aids from anywhere else, they would take time to get to us. Wally made sure to have them ready right when she needed them. It took a bit of trial and error, but when he got them right and I saw Ellie react to a noise, that was all I needed to know that everything was going to be fine. </p><p>Dick and Wally even helped me to learn sign language, they knew it because before they could adopt the little girl that they have now, they had to be able to communicate with her, so they learned sign language. They have been such a big help to me throughout all of this and I love both of them for it, even if I will never say that to their faces. (Never to their faces.)</p><p>Remember earlier how I said that we would get back to Roy after a bit? Welp, that bit is over, and we get to talk about that mess of a somehow functioning adult now.</p><p>Let me start by talking about the elephant in the room, Roy is older than me. Right now, he is 27, while I am 20. I don’t even know how it happened to be honest, but it did.</p><p>I’ve always known him as my big brother’s friend, and he knew me as his friend’s little brother. We didn’t even really talk when he would come over when we were younger. Just a quick hi, if even that. It wasn’t till after the thing that happened with the clown that we started to get closer, we would text a lot more and just always seemed to find comfort in each other’s presence. (He’s also gone through his own shit, but it’s not for me to talk about.)</p><p>Of course, neither of us told any of this to our friends. What was I gonna do? Tell Connor that I was starting to crush on his older brother, or was Roy going to tell Dickie that he was starting to crush on his younger brother?</p><p>We started to see each other in secret about a year ago and it has been honestly wonderful. Lian loves hanging out with Ellie, saying that it’s like she finally has the sister that she has been bugging her dad for forever about.</p><p>I love that those two get along so well, and it doesn’t stop there, Roy is also amazing with Ellie, communicating with her and how he so quickly earned her trust. (They do say that the best judges of character are both dogs and children and Fang also really likes Roy so, 2/2.)</p><p>Our relationship is still a secret to everyone, and with my amazing Todd luck, I don’t think that it’s going to be able to stay that way forever. But I’m ready to fight for it, because I am not going to think about the “what if’s” in life anymore, I am only ever going to ask, “Okay, now what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading Jason's part!!!!</p><p>Jason is always fun to write for me cause I get to summon my inner sassy pants. </p><p>If it seems like these are getting longer, that is more because there is more to some characters stories, like I put Jason through a lot as you read, and it was all important to his character on this Earth so I had to at least touch on all of it. Keep in mind though that not every part is going to be as long as this one.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.</p><p>Until next time lovelies!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>